I'm With You
by Hawk Niag
Summary: Kagome's lost in the rain. When she finally gets to her friends, she finds out that Inuyasha...well it'd kinda spoil it if I told you, huh?


I'm With You  
  
*-----* = thoughts  
"----" = spoken out loud  
~*~ ~----~ ~*~= song  
*~*~*  
*~*~*  
  
A raven haired beauty stands in the pouring rain outside a small village  
where a wooden bridge crosses a swollen river. As what little light there  
is starts to fade, tears slip down her face unnoticed.  
  
*They should've been back by now. He should've been back.* She stares one  
more time through the hazy rain, hoping.  
  
~*~  
~I'm standing on a bridge  
I'm waiting in the dark  
I thought you'd be here by now  
There's nothing in the rain  
No footsteps on the ground  
I'm listening but there's no sound~  
~*~  
  
She hangs her head and shivers, turning back towards the village.  
  
*Why did they leave me here? I'd go home, but I don't know the way back to  
the well...* A figure looms out of the haze and beckons her to the right,  
away from the village and bridge.  
  
"Who are you?" She calls to it as it starts away. It just turns around,  
shaking it's head and beckons again.  
  
*It might be a youkai, but....they've forgotten about me. I might as well  
go.* She takes a decisive step forward.  
  
~*~  
~Isn't anyone trying to find me  
Won't somebody take me home  
It's a damn cold night  
Trying to figure out this life  
Won't you take me by the hand  
Take me somewhere new  
I don't know who you are  
But I...I'm with you~  
~*~  
  
The figure nods and moves back into the haze.  
  
"Wait!" The girl shouts, running after. It rapidly disappears in the hazy  
rain.  
  
*Even the phantoms abandon me.* She muses sadly to herself and turns to  
head towards the village....then turns around again. Glancing wildly about,  
she tries to find something, anything that looks familiar.  
  
*I couldn't have gone far!* After a few minutes of walking in what she is  
sure are circles and some useless yelling, the now soaked and tired girl  
flops down on the ground.  
  
"No one can hear me. Now I'm so lost I can't even find the place where I  
was lost the first time! Why did they leave me here?!" This last ends in a  
wail that she can almost swear echoes back to her.  
  
~*~  
~I'm looking for a place  
Searching for a face  
Is anybody here I know  
Cause nothing's going right  
And everything's a mess  
And no one likes to be alone~  
~*~  
  
Full night sets in and the girl shivers again, curling into a ball to try  
and keep warm. She thinks of her mother....her grandfather....even her  
annoying little brother. And her friends who'd tried to help her even if  
they were a bit pushy. All on the other side of the well she can't find.  
  
*Why did I leave?* She asks herself miserably. *Why?* Then she hears a  
shuffling behind her. Rolling over, the raven haired girl sees the phantom-  
figure holding a lantern and jumps up.  
  
"Why did you leave me?" It motions with the lantern and turns away, slowly  
this time. And once more, she follows.  
  
~*~  
~Isn't anyone trying to find me  
Won't somebody take me home  
It's a damn cold night  
Trying to figure out this life  
Won't you take me by the hand  
Take me somewhere new  
I don't know who you are  
But I...I'm with you~  
~*~  
  
The figure leads her a short distance to an isolated hut. Walking in, she  
finds a fire and immediately goes to it.  
  
"Kagome!" The girl jumps at the sound of her name and turns to see Miroku,  
Sango, and Shippo behind her.  
  
"Sorry we couldn't get there in time..."  
  
"Kagome-chan! You're soaked!"  
  
"How'd you get here?"  
  
"You...you guys didn't leave me there on purpose?" Kagome asked hesitantly,  
"You're so late!"  
  
"Of coarse not!" Admonishes Sango "We're your friends!"  
  
After she is mostly dry and warm, Kagome notices someone missing. "Where's  
Inuyasha?"  
  
The hut grows silent. After listening to the pit-patter of rain for a  
couple of minutes, Kagome gets worried. She sees the sadness in her  
friends' faces and reads the truth there. "He...."  
  
"Yes." Miroku's voice has an unnatural hardness to it. "Kagome, he died."  
  
She jumps up. "But he is the strongest! How could he die fighting those  
weak youkai?!"  
  
"It was a trap, Kagome. Set by Naraku." Sango's voice is soft, almost as if  
belonging to someone in a dream.  
  
"No!" Kagome runs out, back into the rain. *He couldn't have died...not  
when we've finally gotten close!*  
  
~*~  
~Oh, why is everything so confusing  
Maybe I've just lost my mind  
Yeah, yeah, yeah~  
~*~  
  
The rain slackens and stops. Kagome finds a mossy piece of ground on the  
edge of a forest and collapses onto it, the soakings and shock taking their  
toll as she falls into a deep sleep. She dreams she is again lost in the  
rain. the well is somewhere around, but that doesn't matter. Everyone has  
already turned on her. Even her family and friends from the future.  
  
Again, the phantom-figure appears out of the haze and leads her to the hut.  
Except this time it follows her in. It is abandoned and there is no fire.  
The figure lights one and she can finally see who it is.  
  
~*~  
~Isn't anyone trying to find me  
Won't somebody take me home  
It's a damn cold night  
Trying to figure out this life  
Won't you take me by the hand  
Take me somewhere new  
I don't know who you are  
But I...I'm with you~  
~*~  
  
Inuyasha. Kagome runs into his arms, crying.  
  
"It's ok..." His voice is uncharacteristically soft.  
  
"No it's not! You're dead and....and-" She buries her face in his chest.  
  
"It'll be alright.." He says, rubbing small circles on her back. 'That  
bastard Naraku is dead now, you're safe and can go back to your own time."  
  
"I don't want to go back! I want to stay with you!"  
  
Inuyasha lifts up her face and gently wipes away her tears with the back of  
his thumb. "Go back to your own time Kagome." Tenderly, he brushes his lips  
against hers.  
  
She wakes up with a soft, sad smile and dry eyes.  
  
~*~  
~Take me by the hand  
Take me somewhere new  
I don't know who you are  
But I...I'm with you~  
~*~  
  
Kagome makes her way back to the hut and tells them that Naraku is also  
dead. Miroku unbinds his hand and finds the hole gone. Sango promises to  
take care of Shippo. They offer to escort her, but she refuses them,  
instead asking the directions to the well.  
  
Once she has those, Kagome gathers her things at the village and leaves,  
acting like one in a dream. The well is a surprising two days away, but she  
gets there the next morning without bothering to eat or sleep.  
  
In her own time and room, everything overwhelms her again and she collapses  
on the bed, crying. When she comes down for dinner, everyone just believes  
that she had another fight with Inuyasha and leaves her alone.  
  
~*~  
~Take me by the hand  
Take me somewhere new  
I don't know who you are  
But I...I'm with you~  
~*~  
  
The next day, Kagome skips school. She walks aimlessly around the city and  
ends up in the park. Ahead of her, she can hear two boys talking excitedly.  
Sighing, she looks at the ground as she passes them. Not being able to see  
in front of her, she runs smack into one and falls on her butt.  
  
"I'm sorry" She mumbles, picking herself up.  
  
"You should watch where you're going, wench." A familiar voice tells her.  
  
Kagome looks up. There, standing in front of her is a modern human-  
"Inuyasha?" Her voice is incredulous, but hopeful.  
  
"Yes....well no. In this era my name's Lance." He grins. "And I found  
Shippo." He motions towards a handsome, rusty-haired teen. Shippo nods,  
then makes a quiet exit, knowing that the waiting's finally over.  
  
"But how-? Oh, Inuyasha!" As if her dream was repeating, she rushes into  
Inuyasha's arms.  
  
"I'm here, Kagome." He says, holding her possessively. "And this time, I'm  
staying."  
  
~*~  
~I'm with you  
I'm with you...~  
~*~  
  
*~*~*  
*~*~*  
  
A/N: I know...it's really, REALLY occ, especially Inuyasha. and the  
ending's a bit rushed. But....I wanted to write something and I found this  
cool song. Though I might take it out later... That reminds me. The song is  
'I'm With You' by Avril Laugvine. Or something like that...(Thanks to Jayme  
for tellin me) Ah! It's 2:00! I really need to write in the daytime,  
things just turn out weird this late..er, early. I'll post this up whenever  
I wake up. Ja! 


End file.
